Used
by elvengoddess911
Summary: During the Fellowship's stay in Lorien Legolas falls in love at first sight...more later


It was the most splendid sight any of them had ever seen. All the members of the fellowship were awestruck, looking about their surroundings as they climbed up the endless, spiral stairway. The eerie atmosphere of the Golden Wood had a spellbinding effect, but their musings were suddenly interrupted by a blinding white light. Once it faded, all pairs of eyes were upon the angelic beauty of Lady Galadriel, except one. Legolas could not remove his gaze from the regal form beside Lady of the Wood. This was by far the most stunning being the young Prince had ever seen. He forced himself to look away only when a pair of ice-blue eyes matching the color of their owner's garments turned towards him. Celeborn looked Legolas up and down while the elf shifted uncomfortably.  
  
'Be careful, the choices you make, for they may bring you sorrow. Do not cast aside the one whose heart is true.' The Prince gasped at hearing Galadriel's voice in his mind. He blushed, realizing the Lady could mostly likely read his thoughts as well. He had been imagining himself divesting her husband of his royal attire, longing to see what he looked like underneath it all. The young elf didn't understand what was happening to him, for he was still an innocent, but felt embarrassed by the bump growing rapidly between his legs. "We will be holding a feast this evening, and would be pleased to see you all there," the elf-lord announced, his eyes never leaving the fair elven beauty before him, "until then, you should rest, for you must all be weary." Galadriel called for a servant to show the group to the talan they would share during their stay in Lothlorien, and they followed. Long did Legolas feel those cold but beautiful eyes upon his back.  
  
***  
  
The place was large and cozy. With the hobbits insisting on sharing, everyone else had their own room to sleep in. The Prince of Mirkwood lie on his bed, staring up at the ceiling, trying not to be annoyed by the loud shouts and laughter coming from the next room. He could not get Celeborn out of his mind. His erection, still ever present, rubbed against his leggings from even the slightest movement and it felt sooo good. 'What if...?' Legolas thought sneakily as brought his hand down to slide it along the hardness.  
  
He continued to caress himself through his clothing, his breathing becoming shallower as he wallowed in this new feeling he discovered. Soon he became impatient as he longed for closer contact. He unbuttoned his leggings, reaching in and pulling out his aroused member. He eyed it curiously as it rose from his body. Noticing the small amount of fluid that gathered at the tip, he took his thumb and smeared it around the head of his erection, then wrapped his palm around it and moved it up and down his shaft. The slightly callused fingers felt great sliding across that silky skin. He laid his head back in the pillow as he continued his languid ministrations, not rushing and therefore allowing himself to relish in every moment, for he knew not what awaited...  
  
Lagolas blushed with embarrassment as he imagined that it was the gorgeous Lord of the Wood who touched him thus. All previous racket within the talan had died down as the others drifted off into sleep. But Legolas did not give a damn about sleep right now. He breathed loud and occasionally his muscles tensed while the pressure in his groin continued to build. The pleasure continued to intensify with each passing moment and he quivered, sensing that some grand finale he had never before experienced was coming. He ceased his motions for a short while to lubricate himself with the small amount of semen that leaked out of his throbbing rod. He grabbed himself more tightly than before, moving faster this time. The new, slippery sensation was too much for him to bear and he came hard and quick, biting his lip to hold back a loud moan. The hot seed spurt forth from his cock again and again landing on his hand, his leggings, his tunic...  
  
****  
  
The feast that evening was full of grandeur, to say the least. Tables covered with delicious foods were set under white, silk tents thin enough to see the crescent moon. Peaceful music was played and decorative lanterns glowed softly.  
  
To Legolas' satisfaction, he was seated directly across from Lord Celeborn. Normally he hated feasting; he was never comfortable chit chatting with strangers, but knowing he could steal glances of the handsome elf-lord lifted his mood somewhat. The atmosphere was quiet at first, for everyone was quite hungry. Once conversations got started, the Prince found himself wishing that the object of his affections wouldn't ask him anything; he might stutter and sound like a fool. His wish was granted. Celeborn never initiated any discussion with the younger elf, just listened, staring as he answered others' questions about his adventures.  
  
Meanwhile, another pair of eyes from a table behind them stared too... stared with jealousy as the Lord made no effort to hide his interest in the younger elf. The zealous elf finally stood from his seat, he needed to be alone. As he left, he grabbed an unopened bottle of wine from the table. He would be need it tonight...  
  
Legolas had asked to be excused for a few minutes. He had obviously drunk too much. On his way back, he nearly stumbled over another elf sitting against a tree. He was holding a bottle of wine.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry... Rúmil?"  
  
"Are you enjoying your stay, here, in the Lothlorien?"  
  
"Well yes, but.... what are you doing here all by yourself?" the Prince sounded genuinely concerned.  
  
"I needed to be alone, but since you're here sit down with me awhile."  
  
Legolas did as he was asked.  
  
"I'm sure you'll be invited to spend the night in his majesty's private chambers tonight." Rúmil started.  
  
The other elf's jaw dropped in surprise, "Wha... what do you mean?"  
  
"You know exactly what I mean. You've seen the way he's been looking at you as well as I. Will you accept his invitation?"  
  
Legolas became infuriated at the Galadhrim's boldness. "I would advise you to mind your own business, Rúmil!" he exclaimed, standing up to leave. The other elf followed.  
  
"I would advise you as well. Others in your position may not have the option, but being a prince you reserve the right to decline..."  
  
"I think you are jealous!"  
  
"Perhaps, but even more than that I would keep you from getting hurt..." the Prince's nostril flared in anger and Rúmil raised a hand to touch his cheek as he continued, "Your sweet innocence is written upon your face... it will be stolen from you, your heart ripped from your chest and shattered to a thousand pieces beneath his royal feet."  
  
"I feel that I'll be safe as long as I stay away from you!" Legolas spat as he slapped the hand away from his face. He turned on his heel and stormed off into the darkness.  
  
***  
  
Legolas kept to himself for the rest of the evening, sulking in a corner as he watched others laugh and dance the night away. He had lost sight of Celeborn, and Rúmil's words remained with him, disturbing him. He would prove that elf wrong...  
  
"Your Highness?" Legolas looked up to see a timid servant standing before him, obviously struck by the prince's beauty, "our Lord would like to see you, if you would follow me, please."  
  
Later chapters will be NC-17 so look for them at my group's page (see author info for address) 


End file.
